Cercanía
by Luka-sama
Summary: Dororo era su felicidad. Pero su cercanía lo era incluso más. Post anime. Problema solucionado.


_Bueno continuemos escribiendo de Dororo, que por cierto, no me pertenece._

**Cercanía**

Para Hyakkimaru el contacto físico siempre había sido un misterio, incluso antes de encontrar todo su cuerpo, las interacciones que había tenido con Dororo eran todo un misterio. Para la pequeña niña algunas cosas eran permitidas, pero otras similares no lo eran, a veces decía cosas que la ponían nerviosa y en otras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza entre llanto. Por eso cuando recupero todo su cuerpo, cuando el viaje de su nueva vida inicio, extraño tanto a Dororo.

Ella había sido su eje de equilibrio, ese pilar que lo había mantenido sujeto al mundo como un humano, que podía sacar lo peor y lo mejor de él.

Pero todo tiene una razón, aunque el tiempo había sido duro y ser un humano normal era difícil. Él había viajado descubriéndose a sí mismo en medio del camino de sangre que había formado. Había estado tan seguro de haber logrado comprender a un humano y ser uno, que no espero que le faltara tanto aun por conocer.

El rencuentro había traído esos recuerdos a él.

Ya que aunque Dororo seguía siendo Dororo, tampoco lo era. La niña que conoció para su temor y desconcierto se había transformado en una joven, tan hermosa como había sido de niña. Sus actitudes eran algo más relajadas y su sonrisa era la de alguien que estaba creciendo en un mundo de paz. No estaba en medio de luchas contra demonios y en su lugar, parecía dispuesta ayudar a los demás como sus padres alguna vez. Incluso ella le explico que había aprendido a usar la katana para protección.

Eso le había dolido y orgullecido en partes iguales. Por una parte ella era capaz de protegerse, pero antes ese había sido su deber, protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Pero aún tenía ese problema de la cercanía.

—No hagas esas cosas—había dicho ella escandalizada cuando acerco su rostro al de ella.

No entendía el color rosado en sus mejillas, cuando viajaron juntos, era usual acercar su rostro al de ella sin que tuviera una reacción tan escandalosa.

Probablemente hacerlo en medio del pueblo no ayudaba mucho.

—No podemos bañarnos juntos—gruño Dororo otro día cuando le dio esa opción al pasar cerca del rio del pueblo.

Era tan confuso, cosas que antes habían hecho sencillamente ahora eran tan…complicadas.

Había supuesto que la lejanía los había distanciado un poco, pero entonces en ocasiones ella era la que le tomaba la mano algo avergonzada, la que lo abrazaba por el brazo y lo tiraba a diferentes puestos. Ella solía sonreírle y estaba siempre en su campo de visión, con temor que la fuera a dejar nuevamente, como si fuera suficientemente fuerte para semejante estupidez.

Al mismo tiempo que ella rechazaba algunas cercanías, ella incitaba otras.

Era todo un misterio.

Pero según algunos hombres del pueblo, las mujeres siempre eran un misterio.

Habían ocasiones en las noches, donde ella se quedaba fuera del hogar donde le había invitado a estar, un hogar que ella había hecho por sí misma y compartía con él. Ella solía quedarse horas viendo la luna, a veces con expresión triste y otras de forma pensativa. En esas ocasiones ella colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro en busca de la cercanía que en otras ocasiones renunciaba.

Era complicada.

También ella había huido cuando se habían besado, no había sido por un error, él era confuso sobre los besos y ella le había mostrado como hacerlo. Claro que había sido después que ella le reclamara que había sido un buen momento para besarla, cuando él no sabía que era un beso. Ella no se había acercado mucho a él los siguientes días, lo cual era frustrante para él, ya que había descubierto que besar le gustaba, siempre y cuando fuera Dororo.

Pero aunque ella se alejaba, siempre estaba cerca de él.

La siguiente vez fue él quien la beso, milagrosamente parecía ser lo correcto ya que ella pareció esperar por él, como siempre pacientemente por él.

Hyakkimaru no era bueno con relaciones, además de Dororo solo había tenido unas leves emociones por Mio que nunca pudieron concretarse por lo sucedido. Ignorando la vez en que casi termina casado con una chica. Dororo siempre fue su relación más estable y cercana. Incluso aunque aparentemente ahora eran una pareja frente a los demás, para él no sentía que fuera algo tan diferente.

Solo que habían acortado incluso más su cercanía.

Después de ese segundo beso, ella lo dejaba revolotear más cerca de ella. Sujetar su mano no era raro, atraerla en un abrazo o pasar la tarde escuchándola hablar. El contacto con la chica era adictivo, ya que ella siempre fue la persona que quiso sentir a su lado desde que su viaje inicio, nunca parecía cansarse de verla o escucharla con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Por algún misterio ella parecía tan interesada en su cercanía como él.

Era como descubrir una parte nueva de ella, y eso le encantaba. Cada beso, cada toque, cada sensación de ella sobre su cuerpo. Incluso cuando esta tuvo que explicarle que era que una pareja compartiera una habitación y con mucho más pesar lo mostrara, ella había sido preciosa. Sentir todo su cuerpo y el calor de alguien a tu lado, había sido algo que nunca había experimentado a ese nivel. Pero era con ella, porque siempre al final todo era sobre Dororo.

Sus mejores momentos y los tristes, tenían que ver con ella.

Era una adicción.

Que él esperaba tener hasta el final de sus días.

.

—¿Qué rayos haces?—gruño la voz de la chica a su lado.

Se había levantado temprano ese día, aun el sol no salía y había un poco de brisa en el aire. Claro que la brisa no molestaba a Hyakkimaru, había pasado gran parte de su vida sin sentir nada, cualquier sentimiento sobre su piel era bienvenido.

El hombre miro a la chica que estaba al otro lado del futon, sin ninguna ropa y solamente con unas sábanas sobre ella. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, pero no le importaba, ella era bonita, su pelo no tenía nada que ver.

Su alma siempre le había gustado.

—Pensando—musito viéndola a ella e ignorando la ventana, cuando estaba con ella, lo demás dejaba de tener sentido.

La chica se sonrojo levemente por su mirada sobre ella, abrazando un poco su cuerpo desnudo, antes de tomarlo del brazo y volverlo acostar sobre las sabanas. No dijo nada cuando ella se abrazó a él alegando el frio, buscando volver al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba bien.

Acaricio vagamente la mejilla de la chica, quien solo bufo un poco antes de sonreírle.

—Eres hermosa—susurro causando que ella se volviera roja tomate y gruñera que dejara de decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

¿Quién la entendía?

Definitivamente no él, pero no le importaba entenderla, siempre y cuando ella estuviera siempre a su lado.

Cerró los ojos junto a ella, listo para dormir un poco más, alegrándose de que su vida hubiera llegado a este punto de felicidad.

Dororo era su felicidad.

Pero su cercanía lo era incluso más.

**Fin**

_Espero disfruten. _

_Podrían colocar esta historia como continuación de las otras dos que escribí anteriormente, donde explican como Dororo y Hyakkimaru se besaron._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
